


Snow Day!

by Anonymous



Series: Parental Prinxiety [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Age Play Caregiver Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Age Play Little Logic | Logan Sanders, Age Play Little Morality | Patton Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Cute, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Sweetheart, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Non-Sexual Age Play, Snow, Tickle Fights, Tickling, take this practically plotless fluff before I decide to hit y'all in the feels again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I could conjure some snow in the Imagination, if you want?" Roman offered."Princey... what? It's February," Virgil said, shaking his head."Yeah, ok, it isn't exactly season appropriate," Roman conceded. "But it'll be fun. And I don't see you rushing to contribute any better ideas, Dark and Stormy."
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Parental Prinxiety [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132841
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60
Collections: Anonymous





	Snow Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask, yes, I'm well aware that it is going to be March 1st in three days. But you know what they say: 
> 
> There's snow bad time for snow! 
> 
> (I sincerely apologise for that terrible pun)

Roman was happy that Patton was regressing more, really, he was.   
  
He just wished it didn't involve being jumped on, far too early on a Saturday morning.   
  
"Ro! Ro! Wake up!"   
  
Roman groaned, propping his head up against the headboard. Patton stopped bouncing ( _f_ _inally_ ) to grin at him. As much as he wanted to be annoyed at having his kidneys pummelled to a paste, Roman couldn't help but grin back.   
  
"Pat, baby, can you go play with Vee for a little bit? Ro just needs one more hour of..." Roman trailed off, eyes slipping shut as he gave in to the call of sleep.   
  
His eyelids were wrenched open, and he was forced to stare up at a pouting Patton.   
  
"Vee's making breakfast. He can't play with me," he huffed, crossing his arms.   
  
Roman wrapped his arms around Patton's waist, dragging him onto the bed.   
  
"Then sleep here. I need my favourite cuddle buddy."   
  
He could feel Patton beaming through the fabric of his sleep shirt, and thought he'd won, but alas, things just didn't want to go his way this morning, apparently.   
  
Patton began wriggling around, trying to undo Roman's vice-like grip.   
  
"No!" He whined. "'M too awake for sleeping!"   
  
Roman sighed, but let go reluctantly.   
  
"Not even a little power nap?" He asked, lip stuck out in an exaggerated pout.   
  
"Princey, for goodness sake, it's nearly ten," came a voice from the door.   
  
Roman lifted his head from his pillow to see Virgil leaning against his door, wearing his usual hoodie over a short sleeved lavender t-shirt and plaid purple sleep pants.   
  
Well, that's what Roman assumed he was wearing, he could only really see the edges of the outfit, since most of Virgil's outfit was covered up by a dark purple apron.   
  
Patton squealed, giving up on waking Roman for the moment in favour of throwing himself at Virgil. The Side caught him effortlessly (seriously, he was _ripped_ under that hoodie), allowing Patton to wrap himself around him however he pleased. Patton twisted and turned, treating Virgil like his personal jungle gym, until he managed to attach himself to the Side's back. Then he pointed an accusatory finger at Roman.   
  
"Vee-Vee, Ro's not getting up!" 

Virgil raised an eyebrow, pulling his typical I'm-not-impressed expression. If Roman didn't know any better, he'd have said Virgil was actually annoyed, but he could see the faintest hint of a smile tugging at his lips.   
  
"Is that so?"   
  
Patton nodded vehemently, chin hitting Virgil's shoulder.   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
"Well, sounds like he's being a bit of a lazy butt. And you know what we do to lazy butts, right?"   
  
Virgil wiggled his fingers menacingly, advancing towards Roman. Patton caught on fairly quickly, jumping off his back. Roman's eyes widened as he realised what was happening.   
  
"We tickle them out of bed!"   
  
Without warning, he was being poked and prodded in the stomach. Roman barked out a surprised laugh, squirming away from their fingers. But both Patton and Virgil were ruthless and unrelenting. Their fingers followed him as he scrambled away, trying desperately to stifle the laughter spilling from his lips.   
  
Patton jumped onto the bed, and Roman seized his chance, grabbing the little and tickling him. Instantly, loud giggles erupted from Patton's mouth and, even in the semi-darkness of his room, Roman could see his face reddening rapidly. He turned around the face Virgil, hugging Patton to his chest, much like he had done earlier.   
  
"Aha!" He cried. "I have a hostage! What're you going to do now!"   
  
Virgil played along, gasping dramatically.   
  
"No! Patton!"   
  
"S-ahahahave me Vee-Vee!" Was all Patton managed to get out, before dissolving into a fit of adorable giggles. Virgil exchanged a brief look with Roman.   
  
"Truce?" He asked, smirking. Roman nodded, mirroring his expression.   
  
Virgil abruptly began tickling under Patton's arms, earning more laughter.   
  
"No! Stohohohop! You're 'p-posed to be on my team!" Patton gasped through giggles.   
  
"Sorry, cupcake," Virgil grinned, leaning over Roman to gain better access to Patton's stomach. "No can do. Your laugh is just too cute!"   
  
Virgil had come so close to Roman's face that his bangs brushed against his cheek. Roman sucked in a breath at the unexpected contact, and his grip on Patton loosening minutely. But it was just enough for the Side to finally make his escape. He wrenched Roman's arms from his waist, crawling away. Virgil, having lost his balance from leaning too far, fell onto the bed. Right over Roman's legs.   
  
They all lay there in silence, Roman completely rigid at the feeling of Virgil's stomach pressing against his thighs, until Patton began snickering.   
  
That, of course, triggered Roman who, in turn, triggered Virgil. And suddenly they were all laughing again.   
  
That was when Roman realised that the sound of Virgil's laugh was something he'd kill to hear again.   
  
"Ok, ok," Virgil panted, getting up slowly. Roman found the subsequent rush of cold air strangely unpleasant.   
  
"We need to eat. The pancakes'll be cold by now."   
  
Roman nodded, slipping out of bed and snapping his fingers to straighten out the ruffled sheets.   
  
"You two go ahead, I'll meet you in the kitchen," he said, heading towards his bathroom door.   
  
\-   
  
"I'm bored!" Patton whined for the third time in five minutes.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Roman could see Logan bristle. But he kept his head down, eating quietly. Too quietly.   
  
Unlike Patton, Logan hadn't adjusted to regressing at all. In fact, he'd remained obstinate about his need to regress, despite his opinion on regressing having changed for the better.   
  
"I know you are, Pat, but let's finish eating breakfast, then we can work out what to do," Virgil said, before Roman could inquire about Logan's seemingly foul mood.   
  
Patton nodded reluctantly, shoving more pancakes in his mouth.   
  
A silence settled over the room, and Roman took his chance.   
  
"You've been awfully quiet, Calculator Watch. What's up?"   
  
"The ceiling," Logan deadpanned, shooting Roman a glare.   
  
He decided to back off after that.   
  
"What do you want to do, Pat?" Virgil asked, as Patton ate the last of his pancakes.   
  
After considering the question a moment, Patton shrugged.   
  
"I don' know."   
  
"Lo?" 

"I was planning to finish some work," came the mumbled reply. Logan had pushed away his plate, and was now resting his head on his folded arms.   
  
Roman and Virgil exchanged a worried glance. Something was up with Logan, that was for sure.   
  
"I could conjure some snow in the Imagination, if you want?" Roman offered.   
  
"Princey... what? It's February," Virgil said, shaking his head.   
  
"Yeah, ok, it isn't exactly season appropriate," Roman conceded. "But it'll be fun. And I don't see you rushing to contribute any better ideas, Dark and Stormy."   
  
Virgil stuck his tongue out petulantly, and Roman returned the sentiment. Patton giggled at the display.   
  
"Fine. You can conjure snow."   
  
Roman jumped up from his place at the table, throwing his hands in the air.   
  
"Wow. You're not as much of a buzzkill as I thought you were," he teased. Virgil rolled his eyes, and the blush adorning his cheeks was one of the most adorable Roman had seen in his life.   
  
"To the Imagination!" He declared, pointing dramatically.   
  
Just as he was about to snap his fingers, another hand stopped him from doing so.   
  
"None of us are wearing proper clothes for snow," Virgil pointed out.   
  
"Ah," Roman nodded. "An excellent observation, Hot Topic."   
  
With a flick of his wrist, they were all covered in layers. Virgil immediately pulled Patton to stand, fussing over him, zipping his coat up further and making sure the hat was over his ears.   
  
"Overprotective mom is a good look for you, Virge," Roman laughed. Virgil froze, retracting his hands hastily.   
  
"S-shut up, Princey," he muttered, though there was no heat behind the words.   
  
Logan fiddled with the zipper on his coat.   
  
"Must I accompany you?"   
  
Roman pursed his lips.   
  
"Just come out with us for a little while, Lo. If you absolutely don't want to stay, then you can come back in."   
  
Roman held his breath, hoping Logan would agree. The Logical Side could be stubborn when he wanted, but Roman knew that he did love snow. It was partly the reason he'd suggested it in the first place.   
  
"I-" Logan hesitated. The room was silent as they all awaited his answer.   
  
"Ok."   
  
Roman clapped his hands.   
  
"Wonderful! Let's go!"   
  
He snapped his fingers, and they were all transported to a meadow. Covered in snow. Roman admired the vast expanse of white as Virgil gaped, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.   
  
"I- this is- what- beautiful-" he managed. Roman grinned at his wonder.   
  
"Eloquent as always, Jason Toddler," he chuckled.   
  
Virgil opened his mouth, most likely armed with a snarky retort at the tip of his tongue, but didn't get a chance, as Patton dragged a little further off, and the two began to make snow angels.   
  
And that left Roman with Logan. He turned to face the other Side.   
  
"What do you wanna do, Lo? You don't have to stay out here with us if you don't want to."   
  
Logan didn't respond. 

"Logan?"   
  
Logan turned, as if finally registering Roman's voice. His mouth was stretched in a small smile that Roman had never seen before.   
  
"Snow," he whispered, eyes sparkling. Roman blinked.   
  
"Yes, snow. What-" he paused.   
  
Logan's posture had changed. The way he was holding himself was timid, almost like-   
  
Oh. _Oh_.   
  
Roman took a hesitant step forward, unsure if the closeness would be welcome. When Logan didn't move away, he came to stand directly in front of the Side, placing a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Hey, bud. You feeling little?"   
  
Logan nodded, leaning forward to bury his face in Roman's shoulder. Roman fought back a smile.   
  
"You like the snow?"   
  
Another nod.   
  
"'S pretty."   
  
"Yeah? You wanna play in it, like they are?" Roman gestured at Patton and Virgil, who were busy pelting each other with snowballs.   
  
Logan wrapped his arms loosely around Roman's waist, tucking his head further into his shoulder. Roman got the distinct feeling that Logan was a bit littler than Patton.   
  
"We don't have to have a snowball fight, if you don't want to," he said softly, rubbing Logan's arm. "There are some other things we can do. Like..."   
  
Roman thought for a moment, then slowly lowered himself and Logan to the ground. He didn't miss the way the little shivered as a cold breeze blew by. He tugged Logan's hat a little further over his ears, and adjusted his scarf.   
  
"We can't have you becoming a Logan-popsicle, can we?" He chuckled. "Here, watch this."   
  
Roman picked up a small mound of snow, shaping it into a ball. He rolled it around in the snow a little, so that it would grow in size. Logan watched, completely enthralled by what he was doing.   
  
Roman placed the snowball on the ground, then repeated the process, this time making a slightly smaller ball. He stuck it on top of the first ball, creating a miniature snowman. Well, a snowman with no face.   
  
"See that, baby? You can build things. You wanna try?"   
  
Roman picked up another mound of snow, handing it to Logan. The Side took it eagerly, attempting to copy what Roman had done earlier. But he ended up applying too much pressure, and the ball he was making fell apart in his hands. His lip quivered, and he looked up at Roman with the most endearingly heartbroken expression the prince had ever seen.   
  
"It's ok, it's ok, you just have to be more gentle."   
  
He took Logan's hands in his own, guiding them carefully. Soon Logan had made a ball almost identical to Roman's.   
  
"There. Now do you wanna try by yourself?"   
  
Logan nodded, gathering some snow in his hands. He packed it together, being so cautious it was almost comical. Within minutes, he held out a ball to Roman, grinning shyly. Roman mirrored his expression, clapping.   
  
"Hey, good job, that one's better than mine! You're a natural!"   
  
Ok, maybe he was laying it on a bit thick, but it was worth it to see Logan's grin grow wider.   
  
"Now, let's try making something else out of snow. What do you wanna make, Lo-Lo? We can do anything."   
  
Logan seemed to ponder the question briefly. 

"Oct'pus?" He asked.   
  
"You want to make a snow octopus?"   
  
He received a small nod, slightly more timid than before, as if Logan was worried he wouldn't want to.   
  
"Of course we can make an octopus, sweetie. Say," Roman placed his hand on his chin in an exaggerated thinking gesture. "How many arms does an octopus even have? There are so many I can't even count them all!"   
  
Logan giggled.   
  
"Eight," he whispered. Roman gasped, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth.   
  
"They have eight _whole_ arms? No way!"   
  
Logan bounced lightly in excitement, and Roman was sure his heart was ready to burst.   
  
"I bet they could do so many things at the same time. Like read, and eat, and-" Roman began to count things off on his fingers. "Hold all their stuffies, and hug eight different people at the same time, and..." a mischievous smile grew on his face.   
  
"You know what else they could do?"   
  
Logan shook his head, expression curious. Roman smothered a laugh, grabbing Logan and tickling his neck lightly before the Side could even register what he was doing.   
  
And boy, was he glad he did it.   
  
Logan's eyes grew wide, and heart melting giggles spilled from his mouth. He weakly batted Roman's hands away.   
  
"They could _tickle_ little babies real good, with all those arms!"   
  
Roman unzipped the coat just enough to stick his hands inside, attacking Logan underneath his arms. He knew he'd found the Side's weakness when Logan _squealed,_ pushing away harder.   
  
"'Top it Ro-Ro!"   
  
Roman feigned obliviousness, digging his fingers into Logan stomach. 

"Sorry, Starlight, you're laughing too hard for me to understand you."   
  
"Stahahahahap ticklin'!"   
  
"What was that, baby?"   
  
Logan squeaked as Roman trailed a finger down his stomach. He bucked his hips, desperately trying to get away.   
  
Roman finally relented, after Logan's face began to resemble a ripe strawberry, and allowed the little to breathe. Logan panted, grabbing a fistful of Roman's jacket to sit up properly in his lap, where he'd ended up at some point during the intense tickle session. He laid his head on the prince's shoulder, and Roman feel soft puffs of breath against his neck. He wrapped his arms around Logan's waist.   
  
"You're a real cutie, you know that?"   
  
Logan blushed harder - which Roman didn't thickness even possible, considering how red his face was already - hiding his face in Roman's shoulder.   
  
"'M _not,_ " he mumbled. 

"You _are_. You're one of the cutest little cuties I know!"   
  
Logan whined, and Roman laughed. 

"Ok, ok, I'll leave you alone. You want to start building our snow octopus now?"   
  
Logan slid off his lap, and began gathering snow. He formed a small ball, then rolled it around, just as Roman had done to make his snowman. Soon, he had a sizable snowball in front of him, which he showed off eagerly to Roman. 

"Did I do good?"   
  
Roman laughed, nodding.   
  
"You did great, Starlight. Now we can start building the arms. Remind me, how many did you say they had?"   
  
"Eight!" Logan exclaimed, sounding much more confident in himself than when he'd first regressed. It made Roman's chest swell with affection.   
  
"That's right, eight," Roman placed his hands on the ground, snow in between them. He brought his hands together, effectively squishing the snow into a snake-like shape.   
  
Logan copied him on the opposite side, and they both began working around the snowball, shaping arms for their octopus. Logan had gone strangely quiet as they worked, but Roman didn't fret, merely chalking it up to being concentration. It didn't seem like anything to be worried about.   
  
That was, until he heard a soft sob.   
  
His head snapped up, and he found Logan staring at him, tears falling down his rosy cheeks. He abandoned the arm he was building, shuffling closer to the little.   
  
"Hey, hey, what's wrong?"   
  
Logan held up his trembling hands, which had turned red from handling so much snow.   
  
"C-cold..."   
  
Roman cursed himself silently for not having thought ahead for this. He gently took Logan's hands in his own, blowing warm air on them. Logan whimpered. 

"I know, I know, sweetheart. It hurts, doesn't it?"   
  
He pulled one hand away for a second, snapping his fingers. Instantly, two hand warmers appeared.   
  
"Here, baby, this'll help."   
  
He pressed them into Logan's hands, then conjured a pair of gloves.   
  
"Hold out your hands for me, Lo."   
  
The little complied, holding his hands out obediently. Roman slipped the gloves over the hand warmers.   
  
"There. Better, hmm?"   
  
Logan nodded, shuffling closer to Roman to bury his face in the prince's chest. Roman wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulders as the little let out a jaw-cracking yawn. Behind him, he heard approaching footsteps.   
  
"Hey," Virgil said, crouching down beside Roman.   
  
He'd lost his hat at some point, so his bangs were hanging over his face, damp from, presumably, a mixture of sweat and snow. His coat was only half zipped, and the shirt underneath was so soaked that it as clinging to his stomach, and Roman could see- no no no, not going there.   
  
"Is everything ok?"   
  
Roman crooked a finger at Virgil, beckoning him closer. Virgil obeyed, leaning closer enough for Roman to whisper in his ear.   
  
"He's little."   
  
Virgil's eyes widened, and his eyebrows disappeared past his bangs. Logan fisted Roman's jacket, pulling himself closer.   
  
"Got a little too cold, poor thing," Roman continued, rubbing up and down Logan's arm soothingly. "I think I'll take him back inside. He looks ready to fall asleep right here." 

Patton sprinted over, stopping abruptly, just before he hit the snow octopus.   
  
"What's that?" He asked, head cocked to the side.   
  
"It's a snow octopus. Logan's idea."   
  
"Oh wow, that's really cool, Logan," Patton grinned, wiping his runny nose on his sleeve. Virgil grimaced.   
  
"That's gross, Pat. Don't do that." 

He stood up, taking Patton's arm. He held his free hand out to Roman.   
  
"Princey, tissues."   
  
Roman snapped his fingers, and a packet of tissues appeared in Virgil's hand. He opened it, scrubbing a tissue over Patton's sleeve, then holding another to his nose.   
  
"Blow for me." 

Patton blew his nose, and Virgil folded up the tissue, pressing it back to the little's nose.   
  
"And again."   
  
As Patton's face was being mopped up, Roman took note of the way he leaned ever so slightly into Virgil, beginning to shiver, now that all the adrenaline had left his system.   
  
"I think it's time we all went back inside, hmm?" Roman said, reflexively holding Logan closer when he gave a violent shiver.   
  
Patton nodded reluctantly, and Roman was glad they didn't have to deal with a temper tantrum just yet. He and Virgil were still fairly new to the whole caregiving thing. Though, once he'd started, Roman found it wasn't particularly difficult to fall into a headspace of his own - a parental headspace.

He coaxed Logan into standing, earning himself a few frustrated whines, which- well, fair enough.   
  
Roman snapped his fingers, and they all appeared in the Common Room. He focussed on unzipping Logan's coat, pointedly avoiding looking at Virgil as he shed his own jacket, revealing his firm biceps that Roman just wanted to-   
  
"You have fun, baby?" He asked Logan, as he pulled off the hat and scarf. Logan nodded, sniffing.   
  
"Hey, Virge, you still got those-" Roman swallowed heavily. He'd caught Virgil mid-stretch, and the Side's shirt had ridden up, revealing a thin strip of skin, just below his navel.   
  
"-incey? Princey, dude, you good?" Roman blinked to find Virgil's fingers snapping in his face.   
  
Oh no, how long had he been staring?   
  
"Yeah, uh- just- you- tissues- me- give- please?" He articulated perfectly.   
  
Virgil gave him a funny look, but picked up the coat he'd tossed on the couch, rummaging through the pockets. Eventually, he produced the pack that Roman had conjured earlier.   
  
"Catch."   
  
The tissues were sailing through the air before Roman could protest. Thankfully, he'd gained some sort of competence by then, and was able to catch them without a problem. He turned his attention away from Virgil and his stupidly attractive body.   
  
He wiped Logan's face, mirroring Virgil's actions from earlier. Patton was fidgeting on the couch.   
  
"My clothes are wet," he whined.   
  
Without missing a beat, Roman snapped his fingers, and their clothes were changed again, this time into their onesies

"Better?" He smiled. Patton nodded gratefully.   
  
Logan slumped into Roman, far too tired to hold himself up any longer. His hands were still shaking, and unable to grip the front of Roman's onesie properly.   
  
"Aw, Lo-Lo," Roman cooed, smoothing back Logan's hair. "Cold really got to you, huh?"   
  
He received a tired nod, as he manoeuvred himself and Logan onto the couch. With yet another snap of his fingers, four cups of steaming hot chocolate appeared on the coffee table.   
  
"Hopefully this'll warm us up a bit." 

Virgil picked up a mug, handing it to Patton, before taking one for himself. Roman did the same, ended up quickly placing his back down again when it became apparent that Logan couldn't hold his by himself. He placed his hands over Logan's, nearly shivering at how cold they were. He made a mental note to make sure Logan wore gloves to begin with, if they ever ended up doing something like this again.   
  
"I had fun today!" Patton mumbled, sipping his hot chocolate. His eyes were dulled with tiredness, but a serene smile graced his face.   
  
Roman and Virgil shared a grin over Logan and Patton's heads.   
  
Yeah, they were definitely going to be doing this again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3 
> 
> Take care!


End file.
